Niff Drabbles
by Brittany1022
Summary: Random Niff drabbles, possibly some Rikurt too. Usually fluffy, but expect some angsty ones as well. I'm open to prompts anytime!
1. Yogurt

Nick was the last one out of car, but he didn't hurry to catch up with Jeff like he always does. This time he waved Jeff on, waited for David, Wes, and Thad to walk by, and then started walking alongside Trent. Nick let out a heavy sigh, eyes trying not to follow Jeff as he walked and talked and laughed with the guys, but it was impossible. How could he _not_ stare after the boy he's liked for going on a year now?

"Are you planning on telling Jeff anytime soon, or are you just gonna keep watching him with that _look_ every time he looks away?"

Trent's voice snapped Nick out of his gaze. "I umm," he cleared his throat. "I'm working on it..."

Trent slowed his walking down, sensing that there was definitely something on Nick's mind. "What exactly does that mean?"

Nick glanced at Trent before he stopped walking completely. He shifted nervously on his feet while his mind searched for the right words. Trent has known about Nick's crush on Jeff for five months. He's dealt with Nick complaining or being upset or giddy because of it. Trent's used to it all by now; that's not why Nick's nervous. He's nervous because he's planning on telling Jeff, and telling him today.

"I want to tell him today. I can't keep hiding it from him, it's driving me crazy and- well, I guess you know that much already, but..." _And here comes the self doubting_. "But what if it totally freaks him out? I mean, what- what if it scares him off and he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? Or-"

"_Nick_," Trent interrupted him before he could get anymore hysterical. "That's not going to happen."

"But how do you _know_ that? The only person who could know that is Jeff. And that's if I even tell him-"

"No," Trent shook his head. "You're not changing your mind now, you seemed so sure about it before you started doubting yourself again. But really Nick, come on. Jeff is your best friend, and you're his best friend. You guys are practically attached at the hip 95% of the time. So I'm sure a little confession won't scare him away."

Nick thought about it for a minute, considering it all. "I don't even know if Jeff is into guys at all though. And he doesn't know that I like guys..." He mumbled. "It'll be like dropping two bombs on him at once. What if-"

"Don't even start the '_what if_' game, Nick." Trent put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Jeff is fine with Thad and I, so no doubt he'd be fine with you liking guys too," he gave a reassuring smile; which made Nick smile.

"I guess you're right, I just-"

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Nick and Trent both turned their heads to see Jeff coming out of the building and jogging towards them. "I told the guys to order and get us a table and I'd see what's keeping you," Jeff said as he approached them.

"Oh, uh... Nothing, we're coming," Nick said, starting walking towards the door.

Jeff gave Trent a confused look, before looking after Nick. "Is he okay? He seems nervous or something."

Trent gave Jeff a small smile. "He's fine, not nervous." Trent started walking; Jeff following alongside him. "Or at least he will be soon..." He mumbled, too low for Jeff to hear.

The three of them went inside -Nick holding open the door for the other two- and walked up to the counter. Trent stepped up and ordered his frozen yogurt first, which gave Jeff and Nick a minute alone for the first time all afternoon.

"Are you all right? You seem kinda tense." Jeff looked at Nick as if just by looking he could tell what was up with his best friend.

Nick turned his head towards Jeff, momentarily getting lost in Jeff's brown eyes, before smiling and shaking his head. "I'm fine, just- just maybe a little tired I guess?" Nick inwardly rolled his eyes. _Who am I trying to convince, Jeff or myself? And seriously, that's the oldest excuse ever and he totally doesn't buy it_.

Trent turned around and looked at Nick with an expression which stated that he wasn't buying it either. Nick only glared in response. Trent smirked, turning back around and paying for his yogurt, and then stepping to the side. Nick glanced back at Jeff, trying to figure out which of them was going next, but Jeff motioned for Nick to go.

Nick stepped up to the counter and ordered his yogurt; strawberry banana.

"Is that all for you?" The girl behind the counter asked.

Nick paused for a moment, biting his lower lip, before turning around to look at Jeff. "What are you getting?"

"What?" Jeff looked at Nick with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Nick took a deep breath. "What kind do you want? I'm buying." Ignoring the look Trent was surely giving him, Nick held his gaze with Jeff.

"Oh, umm... Vanilla chocolate swirl. Thanks, man." Jeff smiled before semi-awkwardly looking down at his hands.

Nick's smile faded a little. _Oh great, it's getting awkward and I haven't even told him yet!_ Nick heard Trent clear his throat and he turned to see Trent giving him _that_ look; the one that says _'don't you _dare_ back out now_'. Nick knew he couldn't back out now even if he wanted to. It was set in his mind that he was telling Jeff today. He paid for the yogurts, handing Jeff's to him before getting even more nervous.

"Umm, Trent, why don't you go ahead, we'll catch up." Trent nodded and smiled before walking away.

"Wha-?" Jeff started but Nick cut him off. "I want to talk to you about something." He tried as hard as possible not to sound nervous, but really, Nick had never been more nervous in his entire life. He started walking in the opposite direction that Trent did, and Jeff followed after. The two of them sat down at a small table in the corner.

Nick avoided Jeff's stare by pushing his spoon around in his yogurt bowl. He knew he should say something -say _anything_- but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Thanks for the yogurt," Jeff said after a minute, smiling at Nick. "You didn't have to do that..."

"I know," Nick said quietly.

"But, why did you?"

_Oh god, this is it, isn't it? There's no turning back now_. Nick took a deep breath before glancing up to meet Jeff's puzzled look. "Because, I- actually wait," he paused for a moment, taking another deep breath trying to gather his courage. "I have a couple things to tell you." He waited for Jeff to say something or give him some kind of a signal to continue.

"Okay, okay yeah. You know you can talk to me about anything," He smiled at Nick.

Nick couldn't help but smile back. "All right, well first of all. Umm..." He looked down again, trying to think of how to word everything. "You know how every time you ask me something about me and relationships-"

"You mean the fact that you're never in one, yet always have an excuse for why that is?" Jeff interrupted.

Nick rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, that's what I mean. Anyway, I have an actual reason for why I'm never in one."

"Oh really? Well please, _do tell_." Jeff said, trying not to let his curiosity show.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff, before brushing it off and continuing. "Well, I like somebody. And I don't want to date other people-"

"Wait," Jeff interrupted. "You, Mr. Anti-relationships, has a crush on somebody?"

Nick sighed, trying not to roll his eyes again. "_Yes_. And I'm not anti-relationships just because I'm never in one. I'm just never in one because the person I like doesn't feel the same way about me..." He trailed off.

"Well, who's the girl you like?"

Nick froze. He knew the question would be asked sooner or later and that he'd have to answer honestly this time, but that didn't make it any easier to face. Nick looked back down at his still untouched frozen yogurt.

Apparently, he was silent for so long that Jeff felt the need to make his presence known. "It's a simple enough question, Nick... Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's not a girl that I like, I like a guy," Nick responded so quickly he wasn't sure if Jeff even understood him. After a quiet moment he looked up at Jeff, who just looked at him with a soft smile.

"Is that why you've been so tense lately?"

Nick shrugged. "Partially, yeah."

"Nick... You didn't have to be afraid of telling me that. You should know I'd be totally fine with it. No need to stress about it." He reached over the table and clasped Nick on the shoulder for a moment before letting go. "So, who's the lucky guy you have your eye on? Do I know him?"

After a few moments of not responding, Nick took a deep breath, looked up at Jeff, and half smiled. "I- I like _you_, Jeff. I have for a while now..." The voice in Nick's head was screaming for him to stop talking, but he couldn't. It was like the dam holding back his emotions and feelings towards his best friend had finally broke, and there was no stopping it. "I just- there's something about you, but I'm not sure what it is. If it's your caring or kindness or sense of humor or when you laugh, how you get those adorable crinkles in the corner of your eyes. Or how when you're excited you practically hop and skip around like an excited puppy. And your protectiveness whenever anybody says something rude to one of us Warblers... Kind of like a guard dog. Or just- no, wait. Basically you're just a big, tall, human puppy. With an amazing voice. And-, oh god... I'm saying way too much and did I really just call you a _puppy_? Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just- I, umm..." Nick could feel his face was hot and he was mentally kicking himself for everything he just spilled and for over-sharing.

Jeff just stared at Nick, blinking -trying to figure out what to say or do or how to feel. It was a lot to take in; both that his best friend is gay and also the fact that he has a seemingly huge crush on him. After a minute of not saying anything, Jeff looked down and started playing with his spoon in his yogurt.

"I'm sorry... I said too much, didn't I? Crap, I-"

"You're wrong," Jeff cut him off before he could get rambling again.

"W-what? Wrong about what...?"

Jeff bit his lip, hesitating a moment before looking up at Nick. Before he could think too much about it he reached across the table and grabbed Nick's free hand. "That the person you like doesn't feel the same way. You're wrong." He smiled and gave Nick's hand a squeeze.

Nick stared at Jeff, unblinking and his mouth hanging partially open in shock. There's no way he heard that right.

"Nick? You okay?"

Nick shook his head to snap out of it. "I- I don't know. I _thought_ I heard you say that you like me but, but that can't be right. There's no way I heard that right. You're like, perfect, and I'm just _me_. And-"

Before Nick knew what was happening Jeff was leaning over the table kissing him, proving that he did hear him right. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make Nick's head swim and tie his stomach in knots.

"Wow, I- wow." Nick laughed at his lack of words and squeezed Jeff's hand.

Jeff smiled brightly in response, letting go of Nick's hand and standing up from the table. "What do you say we go sit with the guys, then later we can hang out, just the two of us?"

Nick smiled and stood. "That sounds perfect."

Jeff walked around to Nick's side, grabbing his hand once again, before the two of them made their way over to join their friends.


	2. Chopsticks

"Umm, guys? Did they give us any forks? Because I don't know how to use chopsticks..." Jeff looked down at the food that had just been delivered, and then back up to his hand where he was holding four sets of chopsticks.

"Wait, seriously?" David asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

Trent nudged him in the side and gave him a _look_, before facing Jeff and smiling. "It's not that hard, we can show you."

"Okay... Thanks," Jeff mumbled, a little discouraged at David's comment. The next thing he knew Nick flopped down beside him on the floor and put an arm around his waist.

"It's okay, Jeffers, I don't know how to use them either." Nick squeezed Jeff's waist with his arm, temporarily forgetting about Jeff being ticklish, and he squirmed.

"_Niiick_," he whined, and then something clicked into place. "Wait, did you call me '_Jeffers'_? That's a new one..."

"What, you don't like it?"

"N-no! No, I love it," Jeff scrambled to say anything positive in order to get that kicked puppy look off of Nick's face. "It's just different from' Jeffy', but a good different." He leaned over, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

Nick smiled brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jeff rested his head on the top of Nick's.

"Okay, okay, this isn't a mush-fest, we're trying to eat here," Trent joked.

"Oh please, we've witnessed worse and you know it," David added.

Nick and Jeff both just laughed, and Jeff handed out the chopsticks. "So umm, how exactly do these things even work?" Jeff opened his, holding one in each hand.

Trent shook his head. "No, no first of all, hold them both in the same hand. Like this," he showed Jeff the correct way and pinched them together a few times.

Jeff tried doing the same as Trent but he kept dropping one or the other. Nick ended up holding his too close together and not leaving any room to actually pick up food with.

"Oh- oh I got it!" Jeff said after another minute of trying. "Nick look-" And then both chopsticks were laying on the ground again. "Never mind..." Jeff muttered.

Nick took one look at Jeff's sad face and it almost killed him. "You know, we _could_ just eat with our fingers," he suggested.

Jeff looked at him and half smiled. "But then what about the chopsticks?"

"Not everybody can use chopsticks, Jeffy. Besides, I can think of another use for them," Nick took one chopstick in each hand, shifted so his body was facing Jeff, and reached up and started combing through Jeff's hair with the chopsticks.

Jeff laughed. "What are you _doing_, Nicky?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm combing your hair," Nick smiled, pleased that he got Jeff to laugh.

"Well I know that much, but why are you combing my hair with chopsticks?"

"Yes... _Why_ are you combing Jeff's hair with chopsticks?" Trent asked incredulously.

Nick laughed. "Why not? It's fun. And he seems to like it, so I don't see the problem with it."

"Nick, you're supposed to eat with chopsticks, not comb people's hair with them." David added.

"Is there some chopsticks rulebook I don't know about?" -silence- "That's what I thought," he mumbled.

Jeff tried moving so that he could face Nick. "Jeff, what are you doing?"

"Just- can we sit so we're facing each other? Or actually wait, hold on," Jeff got up and shifted so that he was sitting on Nick's lap.

Nick laughed. "What are you doing?"

Jeff didn't answer. Instead he took his own chopsticks and started combing through Nick's hair.

"Oh, well alright then," Nick smiled brightly and continued combing his way through Jeff's hair. The two of them sat there messing with each other, their food completely forgotten about.

Trent and David both opened their mouths to say something, but then closed them, thinking better of it and deciding to just let the two of them have their fun.


	3. Rikurt  Smut

This was _supposed_ to be based off of the last livestream when somebody dared Riker and Curt to switch shirts, but well, I took it further than that. That's all I'm saying. ALSO, in this Curt isn't married. Just to clear that up..

_"'Riker and Curt, I dare you guys to leave the room, switch shirts, and then come back.'_" Dom read the question off of the screen, glancing back at the two boys. Nobody said anything for a few moments, they were just looking at each other -each thinking close to the same thing.

_Oh god, this is like last weekend all over again,_ Titus thought.

_Ha, if only people knew what happens behind closed doors. Then I wouldn't get asked so often why I ship Niff as much as I do_, thought Dom; trying not to smirk at the two of them.

_I'm never vouching for Riker again that he's close enough to legal drinking age and that it's okay. But then again..._ Curt cut himself off before going down _that_ road again and trying not to blush.

_Just don't think about it, think about _anything_ other than last weekend_, Riker tried to tell himself, but it was useless.

"Well?" Dom prompted, raising an eyebrow at the two. "You wouldn't want to disappoint people, now would you?"

Curt and Riker both looked like they wanted to throttle him. Riker briefly glanced over at Curt and shrugged. "I guess not," Riker avoided eye contact from any of them and looked down at his hands instead.

"Yeah, I uhh, don't really see the harm in it," Curt added.

"All right then," Titus turned back to the camera and smiled. "Looks like three and six here are accepting the dare."

Riker and Curt both looked at each other for a moment before Riker got up and headed out of the room, Curt following after. It's been six days since it happened. Neither of them have talked about it, and Titus and Dom didn't _dare_ to bring it up in front of them. Tonight was the first night that the four of them have hung out since last weekend.

_"Oh come on, you guys! It's not like I'm gonna get completely wasted, I think I can handle myself." Being the youngest of their group of friends, Riker was tired of being left out whenever they got together and drank at one of their houses. Yeah, he had less than a year to wait until he was legal, but it's not like he planned on getting drunk all the time until then. "Just this once?"_

_"Have you ever even been drunk before?" Dom asked, not quite sure if it'd be a good idea letting Riker drink._

_"What if you get alcohol poisoning and have to go to the hospital and then you're parents find out?" Titus added._

_"Don't start the 'what if' game, because that could go on forever and you know it," Riker sighed. He turned to face Curt, who was the only one who hadn't said anything yet._

Oh god, don't give me that look,_ Curt thought when Riker looked at him with those big brown eyes. He sighed. "I don't think it's such a horrible idea... I mean, how likely is it that he'd have to go to the hospital anyway? And everybody has to have their first drink at some point," Curt shrugged._

_Riker beamed and had to refrain from grabbing Curt and hugging him tightly._

_Titus and Dom both looked at each other for a moment, before sighing and nodding their heads. "Alright, fine," Titus said._

_"But seeing as it's Curt's idea, and he's oldest, he's in charge of you if you get overly drunk," added Dom._

_Riker looked at Curt, who gave a half smile and nod in response. Riker smiled. "All right then, let's do this!"_

Once the two of them walked into the spare bedroom Curt debated on whether or not to close the door. After a moment's hesitation he decided on closing it most of the way and just leaving it barely cracked open. He turned around to see Riker standing awkwardly by the bed with his shirt already halfway off and he had to avert his eyes before he got caught staring. _Say something, say _anything_, you can't avoid this forever,_ Curt sighed and cleared his throat. "So, about last weekend..."

_Great, like I want to think about that while we're both getting half naked,_ Riker glanced up at Curt, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off. "W- what about it?"

Curt couldn't help but to stare now. Riker had that slightly worried look on his face with his eyebrows drawn together and he was biting his lower lip and, oh yeah, the whole thing about him being shirtless too -that wasn't making it any easier for Curt to look away. "You know what. We need to talk about it eventually."

"And I'm guessing by '_eventually_' you mean now?" Riker sighed when Curt nodded in response. "All right, I guess you're right..."

_It's been three hours now, and despite what Riker said earlier, he was completely wasted and currently giggling about who knows what. He was sitting on the couch next to Curt, who was a little drunk, while Titus and Dom had gone out to get snacks._

_"What's so funny?" Curt asked, trying not to laugh at his best friend's seemingly addictive laughter._

_"Your nose!" Riker managed between gasps of air._

_"Wha-? How's a nose funny?" Curt asked, confused._

_"'Cause your nose. It looks like..." He paused, almost losing his train of thought. "Like a button and I juss wanna touch it and boop!" Riker slurred, poking Curt's nose before falling over into his lap in a fit of giggles._

_Curt laughed. "You're crazy."_

_"Only about _you_," Riker said -now practically lying down with his head in Curt's lap- and poked him on the nose once again; smiling._

_Curt stared down at his best friend. "You what?"_

_"Oh come on, like you didn't know." Riker responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that everybody was aware of._

_"Know what?"_

_"That I love you, man. Duh." Riker stared up into Curt's eyes, waiting for a response. If there was a part of Riker that was sober, it would have been screaming at him a long time ago for him to shut the hell up._

_Curt had no idea what to say. Of course he hadn't known, how would he? As far as he knew Riker was straight. And as far as Riker knew; Curt was straight._

_It turns out neither of them knew the other as well as they had originally thought._

"So, is it true?" Curt awkwardly asked after they were both silent for a minute.

"I- is what true?" Riker looked up from the ground and into Curt's eyes. He knew what Curt was talking about though. The next day after his hangover finally wore off Riker had remembered everything little by little.

"Is it true that... That you love me?" Curt tried to hide any evidence from his expression that showed he was hopeful of the answer being yes.

Riker hesitated, bit his lip again, and looked down at his hands before answering. "Yeah. Yeah, it's true..."

Curt sighed in relief before walking over to his best friend. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Curt asked, trying to make Riker look at him.

Riker looked up and half shrugged. "What difference would it have made? It would only make things awkward, like they have been for the past week."

Curt took one look over Riker's expression and knew what he had to do. "I umm, I have something to tell you..."

_Instead of responding and saying that no, Curt had no idea that his best friend was in love with him, he did the first thing that came to mind._

_Before Riker knew what was happening Curt was leaning down and pulling him up and kissing him, actually _kissing_ him. It was gentle and sweet at first; everything a first kiss between two people should be. But after a few seconds it changed. The softness of lips touching turned into faces smushed together and sloppy drunken kisses -and the light grasp of hands on cheek and neck wasn't enough and they both just needed _more_ and needed it _now_._

_The two of them pulled away long enough for Riker to sit fully up and shift so that he was straddling Curt's lap before their lips met again. Riker was slightly bent down in order to reach Curt's lips, with one hand resting against Curt's chest -the other on his cheek. Curt had one hand grasping Riker's waist while the other was clutching at the back of Riker's neck, trying to pull him as close to himself as possible. Curt pulled on the hair at the back of Riker's neck -which resulted in a moan from the blond. Curt felt himself twitch in his jeans at the sound and he smirked; taking Riker's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly._

_"_Cuuurt,_" Riker tilted his head back and groaned, the hand resting on Curt's chest now sliding slowly down. Curt shivered at the touch and pulled Riker back to meet his lips, kissing him _hard_, needing more than before. Both of Riker's hands found their way to the top of Curt's jeans before he slid one hand further down and felt Curt's obvious hard-on through his pants._

_"Nnngh, fuck," Curt gasped. Riker smirked. "Let me help you, Curt."_

_Curt looked up at Riker's seemingly darker than usual eyes -about to respond- when they both heard the front door open and Riker scrambled off of Curt's lap and to the other side of the couch._

_"Hey guys, what's..." Titus trailed off, observing his two friends who were both breathing heavily._

_"You guys okay?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them._

_Curt glanced at Riker before glancing down at his jeans and -_oh shit -_ grabbing the nearest pillow to throw over his lap as casually as possible. Which, of course, wasn't casual at all. "Yeah! Totally fine," Curt tried his most convincing smile; hoping it would work._

_It didn't. Titus and Dom both looked at each other, then back at the two on the couch. "Uhh, okay?" Dom responded. The two of them didn't want to push it any further and just let it go, but they knew something was definitely up and had their theories on what had happened._

"What is it?" Riker asked.

Curt looked down at his hands for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and looked back up into Riker's eyes. "I love you, too."

Riker stared at Curt, blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y- you... love _me_?"

Curt couldn't help but to smile. "Is that so hard to believe? I mean come on, what's not to love?" Curt shrugged.

Riker laughed and looked down -shaking his head. "I'm just surprised. Because I- well, I didn't think you were into guys."

"I could say the same about you," Curt shrugged again before reaching out to lift Riker's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Their eyes met and it was like an instant connection had been made. Like they had both been searching for that person -that _feeling_- for so long. And now they had finally found it with each other.

They both leaned in at the same time and before either of them knew it they were kissing. At first just a soft peck on the lips. They broke apart for a moment to look each other in the eyes before leaning back in for more and pressing their bodies together tightly. Riker wrapped his arms around Curt's neck, and Curt wrapped his arms around Riker's waist; both pulling and pressing and desperate for just that little bit closer, which never seemed to be close enough.

Riker helped Curt with taking his shirt off and tossed it next to his own on the bed. The contact was even better now than before and they both tried to shove closer to one another. Hands were roaming freely and touching and feeling and _squeezing_ every muscle possible. Their lips were pressed firmly together -kissing with pure passion and want and _need._ Curt reached around to grab Riker's ass through his tight jeans and-

"_Fuck_," Riker gasped, feeling his jeans getting tighter by the second and it was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Riker?" Curt practically purred his name, which wasn't helping to calm Riker's dick down _at all_. "Let me help you," his voice had suddenly gone deeper and Riker bit his lip to keep any sounds from escaping.

"Okay," he nodded. Curt smirked and kissed Riker roughly before walking over to shut and lock the door.

"No interruptions this time," he muttered. "Bed. Now." Riker swallowed thickly but did as he was told and went and layed down on the bed on his back. "So, am I gonna take your pants off? Or are you going to strip them off like you did that jacket earlier and just about drove me mad?"

Riker smirked. "Do whatever you please with me."

Curt laughed. "I'll make you regret saying that." Curt climbed on the bed, straddling Riker and leaning down to kiss him roughly. He raked his hands slowly down Riker's bare chest, smirking at the shiver it resulted in. His hands stopped when he got to the button on Riker's jeans and he pulled his mouth away from Riker's. "Your jeans are _awfully_ tight." Curt whispered, moving his hands slightly down passed the button and straight for the bulge in Riker's jeans. He ran his hand back and forth over it slowly.

"C- Curt, hnng," Riker squirmed. "Just- _fuck_!" Curt had lightly squeezed and Riker didn't know how much more of this teasing he could take. "_Please_."

"Please what? Tell me what you want me to do," Curt stopped moving his hand -waiting for a response.

Riker really didn't want to result to _begging_, but since Curt was just staring at him and waiting for an answer, he didn't have much of a choice. "I- I want you to-"

"Yes?" Curt interrupted him. Riker didn't respond so Curt gave another light squeeze to Riker's clothed erection.

"_Fuck_! I want you to suck my cock. _Now_."

Curt smiled, pleased that he finally admitted it, but also felt his own dick twitch in his jeans at the demand. "As you wish." Curt moved his hands back to the top of Riker's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them while Riker tried not to squirm underneath him. "You're sure you want me to-"

"_Yes_," Riker cut him off. "Yes just- just please, no more teasing."

Curt chuckled. "That's half of the fun though." Riker grumbled something under his breath that Curt didn't catch -but wasn't concerned about it. "I told you you'd regret telling me to do as I please with you," Curt leaned forward, kissing Riker on the lips once again before sitting back and pulling Riker's jeans and boxers down to his knees. Riker sighed in relief of no longer being constricted and looked down to watch Curt. Curt looked up to meet Riker's eyes, before leaning down and licking the slit on his cock teasingly.

"Nnngh, _Curt_-" Riker squirmed beneath him.

Curt licked his lips, wrapped a hand around the base of the blond boy's cock, and leaned down to take in as much of it in his mouth as he could manage.

Riker gasped at the feel of it. It was hot and perfect, _so fucking perfect_, that he could barely take it. He himself has never done this before; let alone have somebody else do it to him. When Curt slipped off with a _pop_ Riker groaned. "Y- you're _really_ good at this."

"Am I?" Curt stroked the hand still on Riker's dick -which resulted in him thrusting his hips into Curt's hand- and he smirked at the outcome.

"Bu- hnng, _please_-"

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to stop teasing you anytime soon."

Riker had had enough of this. He let his head fall back onto the bed and let out a heavy sigh of frustration before sitting up on his elbows so that his face was right next to Curt's. "I fucking _swear_, that if you don't get me off right now, when you're begging for it later I'll take my _damn_ sweet time and let you see how this feels. Now, put your mouth to a better use before I decide to just get myself off."

_Now _that's_ what I was waiting for_, Curt thought. He didn't hesitate for even a second before leaning down and taking the entire length of Riker's cock in his mouth, pulling off completely, and doing it again. He continued at it -switching up the rhythm from time to time- and each time he pulled off it made a _pop_.

It didn't take very long for Riker to feel like he was about to lose it. He had flopped back onto the bed minutes before, and now his head was spinning and he could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen. "Curt, I- I'm gonna come," right after the words left his lips his hips started jerking. Curt wrapped his hand around Riker's dick to help him through his orgasm. The sight of Riker coming completely undone at his doing was almost enough by itself to make him lose it.

Riker came all over his stomach and he closed his eyes -breathing heavily. Luckily there was a box of tissues on the bedside table for an easy enough cleanup. Riker lifted his head up to look at Curt. "Do you need me to do anything, or..?"

Curt shook his head. "No, no I'll take care of it, it'll only take a second. You just clean yourself up. And don't forget to put my shirt on." Riker nodded and started cleaning up. Curt slid his jeans and boxers down far enough to wrap a hand around his cock to pump it quickly a few times before coming in his hand. He sat down on the bed panting heavily. Riker leaned over and handed Curt a tissue so he could clean himself up. It only took a minute before the two of them we fully dressed and wearing each other's shirts.

"Here, let me..." Curt trailed off, reaching a hand up to comb through Riker's hair with his fingers. "It was a little crazy looking. We don't want people getting the wrong idea now, do we?" Curt winked.

Riker laughed, leaning forward to kiss Curt sweetly on the lips. "I guess we should get back out there... I don't even know how long we've been in here for."

"Me either," Curt shrugged. "But I guess you're right. Come on, let's go show everybody that we did the dare," and with that the two of them headed back into the living room.


	4. Tattoo

"Argh," Jeff groaned at the blinding sunlight coming in through the window. He didn't know what time it was, or even _where_ he was actually, but it was way too early and bright for his pounding head to like. He rolled over and opened his eyes, hissing at the overwhelming brightness of the room, before noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Jeff sat up -trying to figure out where the hell he was seeing as this wasn't his dorm room. "Hello?" His voice came out rough, probably because his throat was sore, and listened for a response.

Trent walked into the room a few seconds later. "Well, look who's up already, sleeping beauty. It's only two in the afternoon."

"Shh, too loud," Jeff whispered. "What _happened_ last night? And-" he glanced down again, "why am I not wearing a shirt?"

Trent laughed and started walking over to sit down next to Jeff, before suddenly changing his mind. "I'd sit down but you smell like you drank an entire liquor store," he said when Jeff gave him a confused look. "But basically you, and a few of the other guys, were drinking and you got completely wasted. Nothing more than the usual I don't think."

"I feel like absolute _death_ right now," Jeff stood up and stretched his arms and legs. "And I ache literally _everywhere_-"

"Uhh, Jeff?" Trent interrupted him. "What is _that_?"

Jeff turned to face Trent with a confused look on his face. "What's what?"

"That," he pointed to something on Jeff's chest -just under his collar bone. "Is that-"

"Oh my god," Jeff interrupted him. "When the hell did I get a tattoo? That wasn't-" He froze when he saw what it was and what it said. "Oh god, this can _not_ be happening. It has to be fake," Jeff started to rub at it but stopped almost as soon as he touched it because it was sore. Which also meant that it was real.

"Is that a heart?" Trent stepped closer to try and get a better look.

Jeff panicked, slapping his hand over the tattoo to cover it -wincing at the sting of the slap. "It- it's nothing," he replied, turning away.

"I'll find out eventually what it is, Jeff. You might as well just show me," Trent walked up to Jeff, waiting for him to move his hand.

Jeff thought about it for a minute. _He has a point, he'll find out sooner or later... And so will everybody else..._ "Okay, but you have to _promise_ me that you won't say anything to anyone, okay?" Trent nodded. Jeff sighed heavily and moved his hand away. The two of them were quiet for a minute before Jeff decided to try and defend himself. "I- I don't know why I would get that tattooed. I mean, Nick and I are just- just friends... So there's no reason I would get his name tattooed in a heart on my chest-"

"Jeff, you can stop now," Trent cut off his rambling. "I already know how you feel about Nick."

Jeff froze. "W- what? I don't know what you're talking about..." He could feel his face getting hot and he mentally kicked himself for blushing.

Trent smirked. "It's kind of obvious, actually. I mean, the looks you give him and how every time he walks in the room you _always_ smile and stare at him. Oh, and how you practically _melt_ whenever he hugs you-"

"_Okay_, you can feel free to stop now. I don't hide it very well, I get it. But... Nick can't find out. If he found out the rejection would kill me," Jeff looked down at the tattoo, lightly tracing the outline of the heart once.

"But, how do you know he would reject you?" Trent asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Trent, it's _Nick_ we're talking about here. He doesn't like me, why would he? And what if I tell him and it makes things awkward between us? I couldn't handle that."

Trent sighed. "You don't know that he doesn't like you. What if he feels the same way though, and is just too scared to tell you? Jeff, sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and hope for the best possible outcome. If he doesn't feel the same way about you, at least then you'll know and you two can work it out. But if he _does_ feel the same way, well, then everybody wins."

Jeff thought about it for a minute. _He makes a really good point... Besides, then I wouldn't have to keep hiding it from Nick, which is _killing_ me,_ Jeff sighed. "Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

Trent smiled. "So does this mean that you're going to tell Nick?"

Before Jeff could respond they both heard somebody walk in and ask, "tell me what?"

It was Nick. As a first instinct Jeff's hand flew up and smacked over the tattoo on his chest, and he had to bite back a groan from the pain that shot through him. "Uhh..." _Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Jeff looked to Trent for help.

Trent looked at Jeff, trying to hide his smile, before turning to Nick. "Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot I'm supposed to meet Thad in five minutes, so I better go."

It took everything in Jeff not to grab Trent to prevent him from going anywhere. _He can _not_ leave me here with Nick. Especially since I don't even have a shirt on!_ Jeff started to panic as Trent walked out the door, but there was nothing he could do. The next thing he knew it was just him and Nick alone in the room.

"So," Nick started -walking over towards Jeff. "Was there something you were gonna tell me?" Jeff just stood there, not saying a word, so Nick felt obligated to ask. "And why are you holding your hand over your chest? It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt on before-"

"No, I know. It's not that..." Jeff interrupted, hoping he didn't actually sound as weak as he thought he did.

Nick walked up closer to him. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem upset or tense or something. You know you can tell me anything, Jeff." Nick placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder, which Jeff figured was supposed to make him feel better, but it only made him quiver at the touch.

"Nick I-" He paused, took a deep breath, and then continued. "Sit down, I need to tell you something. Or well, show you something too..." He trailed off.

Nick was concerned; so he took a seat on the couch alongside Jeff. "What is it?

"You know last night you weren't here because you were busy with some family stuff?" Nick nodded, so Jeff continued. "Well, me and a few of the other guys were drinking, and I guess I got drunk -like _really_ drunk- and I umm..."

It was silent for a minute before Nick spoke. "What happened...?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Jeff sighed. "I did something pretty stupid. But the worst part is I don't even remember doing it or getting it done or anything and-"

"Wait," Nick cut off his rambling. "'_Getting it done_'? What did you do, get something pierced?" Jeff shook his head. Nick thought for a few seconds. _What else could he- Oh._ "Did you get a tattoo?" Jeff shrugged sheepishly, so Nick took that as a yes. "What'd you get a tattoo of? And I'm assuming that's what's behind your hand...?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, that's... That's what's there. And umm, I- I don't really know how to explain it..."

"Will you show me?"

Jeff looked up into Nick's eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but, will you promise me you won't freak out or anything?"

Nick was confused at the comment, but nodded anyway. "Of course."

Jeff took a deep breath, and a few seconds later moved his hand away from his chest. He sat there completely tense while Nick just looked at it.

Nick was even more confused. He didn't fully understand what he was looking at. Well, he understand what it was, he just didn't understand what exactly it meant. _A heart... With my name in it. Does- does that mean Jeff feels the same way about me?_

Jeff couldn't take the silence anymore. "L- like I said, I was really drunk. I mean, I don't even remember getting it or when I got it or just..." He trailed off when Nick looked up into his eyes.

"Jeff..." He took a deep breath. _I have to ask him, I don't have a choice._ "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I- umm..." Jeff didn't know how to respond. He wasn't good at the whole '_blunt honesty_' thing. Not when it came to something this big.

Nick rephrased his question. "Does this mean that- that you love me?"

Jeff's heart felt like it was going to explode because of how fast it was beating. In fact, he was sure that Nick could hear it. Jeff stared into Nick's eyes as he responded. "Yeah. I- I love you, Nick."

Nick sat there for a minute, unblinking and unsure of what to say. _What's your problem? Now's your chance! Tell him how you feel already._ He tried to get the words out, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. This happened three times, and apparently Jeff took that as a bad sign.

_Oh god, he's so freaked out that he can't even respond. I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything_. Jeff stood up to leave, trying his damned hardest not to start crying in front of Nick, but something stopped him. Or well, some_one_.

Nick grabbed Jeff's arm before he was out of reach, stood up and spun him around, and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss; yet intense and full of passion. It was _perfect_. In every single way was it perfect.

After a few seconds they broke apart. Jeff was completely shocked by the action. Nick wasn't at all though. He looked into the taller boy's chocolate brown eyes, rested his forehead on his, and smiled. "I love you too, Jeff."


	5. Injury

"Jeff- Jeffy, you need to hold still."

"_Nicky_," Jeff whined at his boyfriend. "You know I hate sitting still-"

"I know I know," Nick cut him off. "But your cast-"

"Ugh, I hate this cast," Jeff complained.

"...Jeff, you've only had it on for a few hours..."

"I know, don't remind me. It feels like it's been on for days." Jeff sank down lower on his bed, sticking his lower lip out.

Nick sighed. "Please don't pout," Nick got up from the floor and sat carefully down next to Jeff on the bed, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "I hate seeing you sad and feeling like I can't make it any better. I want to see your gorgeous smile, Jeffy."

Jeff glanced up at Nick before looking down at his hands. "I don't feel like smiling today..."

Nick sunk down on the bed so that he was at the same level as Jeff and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know you don't, your leg is broken, so why should you? And I know it's felt like forever already, but six weeks will fly by in no time and you'll be able to dance with the Warblers again."

Jeff sighed. "How do you know it'll go by so fast?"

Nick turned Jeff's head to meet his eyes. "Because you have me, and I'm not leaving your side. Not unless you _want_ me to-"

"No!" Jeff cut Nick off when he started to pull away. He wrapped his arm securely around Nick's waist to hold him in place. "Of course I don't want you to go anywhere, I love having you here with me. Always."

Nick smiled. "So then you believe me that it'll be over with in no time?"

Jeff hesitated -finally nodding in agreement. "If you say it will, then I believe you. But..."

"But...?"

Jeff chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before looking at Nick. "You know I'll probably be really needy... And I don't want to annoy you or anything or have you get sick of being around me-"

"Jeff," Nick cut him off before he could get too carried away. "I know you'll be needy, that's part of why I'm here to help. And nothing you could say or do could annoy me or make me sick of being around you. _Nothing_. I promise."

"Okay, I'm sorry... I think part of all this is the pain pills talking."

Nick laughed. "You're probably right," he paused -looking around the room. "Hey, you wanna do something?"

Jeff stared at Nick like he was crazy. "Uhh, Nick? In case you haven't noticed," he paused, gesturing to his casted leg. "I can't really do much of anything with _this_ uncomfortable thing on me."

"Hey, just because I asked if you wanted to do anything doesn't mean you have to leave the room to do it. Hell, you don't even have to get up."

"Well then what can we do?" Jeff looked at Nick, his eyes wide in excitement at the thought of being entertained so easily.

Nick looked around the room, eyes stopping on the DVD rack. "You want to watch a movie? Then I'll sing you to sleep later... If you want I mean."

Jeff smiled. "That sounds great, Nicky. And I love listening to you sing, you know that."

Nick gave Jeff's hand a squeeze before getting up to put a movie in -returning to his spot snuggled up next to Jeff on the bed.

"What movie did you put in?" Jeff asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Nick glanced over at Jeff, trying not to smile. "You'll see. Just be patient," he grabbed Jeff's hand -intertwining their fingers.

Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder and sighed. "Fine... I guess I only have to wait a minute anywa-" He stopped talking when he recognized the previews. Jeff would know them anywhere, he's seen this movie more times than he can count. "Nick, it's my favorite, I should've known!" He beamed at Nick, turning his head to kiss him on the lips.

Nick smiled, feeling accomplished at making Jeff happy. "Well if I would have known it would earn me kisses then I'd watch Aladdin with you more often."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "You don't have to watch my favorite movie with me just to get kisses. All you have to do is ask. Or wait for me to kiss you. Or-"

Nick cut Jeff off, planting a quick kiss on his lips and smirking.

"_Or_ you can just kiss me," Jeff smiled.

They both turned their attention back to the TV when they heard the movie start playing. Aladdin is Jeff's all time favorite Disney movie -probably even just favorite in general- and Nick never really admits it, but it's his favorite too. If it made Jeff happy, then of course it made Nick happy.

They watched in silence for the most part, except for singing along when the times came. Or Jeff silently mouthing all of Aladdin's lines -which Nick thought was completely adorable and made him smile -throughout the entire movie. They sang together on _A Whole New World_ -Nick letting Jeff take Aladdin's part of the song; he always did- while he sang Jasmine's part.

After a little while of watching they had to pause so Nick could give Jeff some more pain medicine, and by the time the credits rolled Jeff was asleep -curled up into Nick's side with his head resting on his chest. Nick didn't want to disturb him, so he sat there listening to the sound of Jeff's breathing, which soothed him to sleep in no time.


	6. Injury: Prequel

"Jeff, please be careful, we don't need you getting hurt," David called out from behind the council members table.

Jeff frowned. "What, you don't trust my dancing enough to think that I won't get hurt? Come on, guys!"

It was the first Warbler meeting of the school year since Blaine had transferred to McKinley and -along with basically every other Warbler- Jeff was dying to try out for the first lead solo. Everybody else was so _good_ though, and Jeff -although the most spirited of the group- was also one of the most insecure about his odds at getting the solo. He knows it too, and knows it's probably what's kept him from getting a solo the past six times he's tried out.

_"Jeffy, you just need to relax and stop holding back."_ Nick had once told him. _"You're definitely good enough for this solo. Hell, you're better than basically everybody, even me."_ Jeff had tried to deny it but Nick wasn't having any of it. _"You can do this, Jeff, I know you can. You deserve it."_

Jeff tried to believe what Nick had said. But he couldn't get it out of his head that he wasn't good enough, or didn't think he deserved it. Not more than Nick at least. That was two auditions ago that Nick had told him that, but he couldn't just _force_ himself to not feel so insecure. So he tried to do the only thing he could, which was to try and take after his friend and former lead Warbler and try a bit of furniture climbing. It worked for Blaine, it showed he had the energy that the lead Warbler should have. So why couldn't Jeff do it too? It didn't seem so hard.

"Oh, no we trust your dancing," Thad spoke up this time. "But it's not exactly safe to jump off of furniture _and_ do back flips in the air."

"Not to mention the amount of times you've gotten hurt since being a Warbler," added Trent.

"But none of those were even Warbler related injuries... And I've taken dance classes my entire life," Jeff tried sticking up for himself, which was something he didn't usually do. But he'd promised Nick he would work on it. Only for Nick. Speaking of... Where was his boyfriend? He was usually here by now...

"While that may be true, accidents _do_ happen, Jeff," David replied, as if making it final that Jeff couldn't do flips off of the furniture.

Jeff sighed and took his seat on the couch, saving the space next to him for when Nick arrived.

About five minutes later Nick showed up. He _technically_ wasn't late -everybody else was just early. He took his seat next to Jeff, quietly apologizing for running behind, and grabbed hold of Jeff's hand.

"Have they said anything about auditions for lead yet?" Nick leaned over and whispered to Jeff.

Jeff shook his head before realizing Nick wasn't looking at him -since the meeting had now started. "No, nothing yet. You didn't really miss anything. Just them telling me not to do back flips off of the furniture..." Jeff mumbled.

Nick glanced over at Jeff and frowned. "Well... That doesn't sound like the best idea... I know you want to try and take the lead spot, and I want you to get it more than anything, but I don't want you risking your safety for it. Can't you do it without fancy flips and all that?"

Jeff sighed and nodded. "I guess so..."

Nick smiled and squeezed his hand. "I just want you to be safe, okay? And-"

"Nick?" David interrupted him. "Since you're paying more attention to Jeff than you are the meeting, why don't you go."

"Uhh..." Nick turned back towards the front of the room -all eyes on him. "I'm sorry, but, _go_?"

Thad sighed. "Go down the hall to the storage room and get out our sheet music. While we wait for you we'll let Jeff explain to us why flipping off the furniture isn't a good idea."

Jeff and Nick both looked at each other apologetically before Nick was out of the room. Jeff stood up to address the room. "Well, I don't necessarily think that it's a bad idea... I mean," he continued before anybody could interrupt him. "I mean that I think I could handle it. Can't you just let me show you once? And if I fail, then... Well then I won't do it again."

"And at what cost? You getting injured? Jeff, we can't risk losing you for Sectionals," David asked -waiting for a response.

"Then just trust me. I don't ask for much, so all I'm asking for is you to trust that I can do it. Please?" Jeff tried to ask without begging. He didn't like that nobody except Nick seemed to believe in him; all he wanted was for them to trust him on something.

David looked at Thad and the two quietly spoke for a minute before turning back to Jeff. "All right, we trust you. Just _please_, be careful."

Jeff smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course."

Nick walked back into the room just as it all happened. Jeff standing on the arm of the couch, back facing the open area of the floor. Everybody was cheering him on, to try and give him confidence Nick guessed, and it seemed to be working. They all counted down from three.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

It was as if everything moved in slow motion. Before Nick was even fully aware of what was happening Jeff had sprung backwards off of the couch and into the air. Of _course_ he was scared for him, but Nick figured that if Jeff convinced both David _and_ Thad of all people, then he must be pretty positive he can do it. So Nick believed in him too. Nick watched the blond hair of the boy he loves flying in the air -his legs and arms slightly curled; while the entire room of boys waited in anticipation for Jeff to land.

What in reality was maybe a total of two seconds seemed like minutes, before Jeff landed the flip perfectly. The room burst into cheering and excited applause. But, Jeff being as clumsy as he sometimes is, got too excited and somehow managed to get his leg twisted in the leg of the nearest table -sending him crashing to the ground. Jeff cried out in pain and Nick was at his side no more than three seconds later holding his hand and asking what was wrong.

Jeff cringed. "My leg, it- I-" He tried to move it -that was a mistake- and he cried out again, squeezing Nick's hand tighter.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. Just breathe, all right?" Nick tried his best to keep Jeff calm and distracted while the ambulance was on its way.

Jeff took a few deep breaths before finally smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Nick asked in confusion.

"I told them I could land the back flip."

Nick rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to smile in return.


	7. Valentine's Day angst

Jeff rushed into the room he shared with Nick, slamming the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed in another fit of tears. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd just seen, and honestly, he couldn't believe it.

Having not heard from Nick all day, Jeff went out to search for him. It being Valentine's Day and all, Jeff figured that he would have had _some_ kind of communication with his boyfriend by one in the afternoon. He had tried calling Nick to see where he was, but there was no answer. That wasn't like Nick though, especially not on a day like today. Jeff had just made it out the front doors of Dalton when he froze in place.

Nick was seated on one of the benches -by the garden in the front of the school- holding the hand of some brunette girl Jeff had never seen before. It wasn't just that they were holding hands, it was the _look_ on Nick's face. The same way he looked at Jeff right before he-

_What just happened... _Nick had leaned over and kissed the girl on the lips. _Really_ kissed her. And now they were sitting there making _googly_ eyes at each other. _No, no, no, this can _not_ be happening_. Jeff was still frozen in spot, having no idea what to do or think or how to react or _anything_ because never in a million years could this happen. Nick wasn't like that. Nick _loved_ Jeff, the same way that Jeff loved Nick. The Nick that Jeff knew would never cheat on him.

_M- maybe it was just... just an accident?_ Jeff wanted so badly to give Nick the benefit of the doubt. More than anything else he wanted to be wrong in what he saw. But then... Jeff watched as Nick turned to completely face the girl -waggling his eyebrows and cupping her cheek- and they were making out before Jeff knew what hit him.

_I can't watch this, this isn't happening!_ Tears started silently falling down Jeff's cheeks and his eyes were burning already. He still didn't know how to move but he had to get out of there. Jeff couldn't continue to watch as the boy that loves him -or maybe '_loved_' is a better word- stuck his tongue down some girl's throat.

Somebody accidentally bumped into Jeff -saying their apologies- and that was all it took for Jeff to snap out of it. He took off, heading back for his room, barely able to see a damn thing through the tears streaming down his face.

So now that's why Jeff is curled up into a ball on his bed crying his eyes out.

_What did I do to deserve this? This is the first Valentine's Day where I've actually had a Valentine, but now apparently some _girl_ has taken my place. I must've fucked something up if all I'm getting today is my heart broken._ Jeff hadn't been this hard on himself since before he and Nick started going out. Nick had been the one to make the first move. Nick was the one who asked Jeff out. Nick was the one who had fixed Jeff when nobody else could. Nick was the one who taught Jeff how to love and be loved in return.

Jeff broke out into another fit of sobs as he came to a realization. _He must have only done any of that stuff because... Because he feels sorry for me! I'm such an idiot! I was just some project for him to keep himself busy with. I should've known better than to think that somebody could actually love me._

The thoughts continued like that for at least a half an hour. Jeff's pillow was completely soaked through with tears and he'd forgotten how to breathe more times than he could remember. But then again, Jeff couldn't remember much at the moment -only that his heart felt like it'd been ripped out of his chest, tossed around for people to hit or kick or use as target practice, been blown up and ripped into a million shreds, and then carelessly shoved back into place. Jeff had never felt so used and taken advantage of _ever_, and by Nick of all people to make him feel those ways? It didn't seem possible.

A few minutes later the door to the dorm opened and closed. "Jeff? You in here?"

Jeff tensed at the voice. It was Nick. _No no no, I can't- I can't talk to him right now. I can't deal with this. I-_

"There you are, Jeff, why didn't you-" Nick stopped mid-sentence when he got a better look at Jeff. Walking around to the side of the bed Jeff was facing, Nick squatted down so he was at the same level as him. "Jeff, what's wrong? What happened?" Nick's voice seemed full of concern.

Jeff wasn't buying it. He opened his eyes to look at Nick, but quickly looked away. He couldn't even _look_ at Nick without seeing the image of him kissing that girl on the bench. Jeff wanted to tell Nick to go away and leave him alone, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Jeffy?" Nick reached out and touched Jeff's arm, but he instantly flinched away. Nick frowned. "Jeffy, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that-"

"No, no I _can't_." Jeff interrupted, suddenly becoming furious and sitting up. "If I can't trust you, how do you expect me to tell you a damn thing?"

Nick stood up, completely baffled. "Whoa whoa, hold on, _what_? What are you talking about?"

Jeff shook his head, not even knowing how to begin. He settled for, "I _saw_ you, Nick! I saw you outside with that- with that girl!"

Nick shook his head. "You mean Emily? Jeff, she's just-"

"Just what," Jeff cut him off -standing up and looking down at Nick. "Just your _fuck buddy_?"

"Wait, _what the hell?_ What are you talking-"

"You two were kissing! How do you explain that?" All of Jeff's hurt from before now turned into anger. He was completely _livid_ and couldn't stop himself or show any mercy. Not after what he _knew_ Nick had done.

"Jeff, you don't know what you saw, _she_ kissed _me_-"

"Oh save it, Nick. I might not be the smartest guy but just how fucking stupid do you think I am? I saw you. I saw you look at her with that- that _look_ and then-" Jeff had to pause to breathe. "And then you leaned over and _you_ kissed _her._ And as if that wasn't bad enough, I had to watch you two start going at it and- and since when are you even into girls? Last I knew you were gay, Nick. It would've been nice to tell your _boyfriend_ of this sudden change before I had to see it for myself and-" Jeff couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't stay strong and defend himself. He sank back onto the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them, resting his head on them and rocking back and forth. Jeff didn't know when he started crying again, but he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Nick just stood there in shock for a minute without saying anything. He didn't know _what_ to say. It's not like he could deny any of it... "Jeff, I-"

Jeff furiously shook his head. "I should've known," he choked out between gasping for air. "That you were too good to be true. T- that you were just using me to- to save yourself from boredom." Jeff managed to look up at Nick's face. "I should've known that you didn't really love me."

Nick kneeled down, putting his hands on either side of Jeff on the bed. "But I _do_-"

"Don't!" Jeff cut him off. "Don't _lie_ to me!" His voice cracked and that was all he could manage to say without feeling like he was going to start hyperventilating again.

"Jeff, please-"

"_No!_ No, you- you don't get to ask _me_ anything! I'm not the one who cheated!" Jeff looked into Nick's eyes again. "I don't have to do anything, I know what I saw and what happened and... And you're not the one with the broken heart. So just leave me alone..."

Nick looked shocked. "Jeff, you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't mean it! I don't even want to look at you right now, Nick. Just go away!" Jeff fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hands and trying to focus on his breathing but it was useless. _How am I supposed to breathe when N-_ He stopped himself from even thinking the name. _When _he_ just ripped my fucking heart out like it was nothing? And then he has the _nerve_ to play the innocent card!_ Jeff shook his head, his emotions going back and forth from hurt to anger before he even had time to think about it.

Jeff heard the sound of a door close and he peeked his eyes open to see that Nick was gone. He really had left. The crying returned instantly. Wasn't that what Jeff wanted though? For Nick to leave? _Shouldn't I feel relieved that he's gone?_ But he wasn't relieved at all. Jeff was torn between wishing Nick would come back and fight for him -fight like he has no other choice but to get Jeff to forgive him- and hoping that he never comes back.

All the confusion was only making things worse. Jeff's head was killing him from all the crying and he was surprised he wasn't out of tears yet. He crawled up so that his head was on his dry pillow and tried to calm his breathing down. He quietly sang to himself and it worked enough that he was able to fall asleep, finally at peace for the time being.


	8. C'mon C'mon

A/N So originally, I was going to post the Valentine's Day angst part two next, but I've been STUCK on that one for well... a long time. And this happened instead, so I'm choosing to post this now even though it's the complete opposite of angst. I hope you like it though. :)

The song I used is C'mon C'mon by One Direction. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jeff had always had a thing for Nick.<p>

Nick is Jeff's best friend. They do everything together; From sharing a room at Dalton, to singing in the Warblers, to talking about girls, and even snuggling up against each other whenever they feel like it. They've always had each other, through Nick stressing about school and Jeff's breakups with girls. They're each other's rock, they help keep each other sane.

Jeff had been great at hiding his feelings for Nick. He never lets his mind wander to that area while they're hanging out. He dated girls, but always ended up finding reasons to break up with them. Or they'd end things with him because "he obviously just wasn't into it that much". Part of the reason Jeff asked Nick to meet him in their room after class and before Warbler practice had to do with a recent breakup. He couldn't keep lying to girls or himself or to Nick. Jeff was tired of pretending all the time. He'd been thinking this over for a while now and knew it was the right thing to do, regardless of what it could do to their friendship. And even then, maybe Nick wouldn't even get the hint. Jeff didn't want to flat out say it - he didn't have enough courage for that - so he prepared a song. He needed to prepare one anyway for his finally getting the lead solo, so there was no better chance than right now.

Nick walked into the room just when Jeff was finishing getting things set up. (Which was really just plugging his ipod into the stereo and getting the song ready.) "Hey, Jeff!"

Having been facing the opposite direction, Jeff jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. He was nervous, really nervous, and was hoping it would pass off as nerves for his solo and not for any other reason. Jeff turned to face Nick, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Oh, hey. There you are," he grinned at his best friend.

Nick walked closer, laughing a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He glanced at the stereo. "What's all this for? Practice for your big solo?" Nick was so proud of Jeff for finally getting that solo he so much deserved. He had felt a little bad when he'd gotten his, and would've easily given it up for Jeff to have, but it didn't work like that. Jeff smiled, nodding his head as he walked up right next to Nick. "Sort of," he shrugged lightly, not wanting to lie to his best friend. He grabbed Nick's arm and led him over to the couch. "Please, sit."

"I've been sitting all day and will continue doing just that at Warbler practice. I'll lean up against the wall, you won't even notice I'm there," Nick smiled, shrugging off Jeff's hand and walking over to the wall opposite the stereo. "What song are you singing?"

Jeff turned and walked back to the stereo, more to hide the slight blush he was getting on his face than anything. "You'll see." He took a few deep breaths before clicking play.

Nick frowned a bit, wondering what was up with Jeff. He could tell he was nervous, and that wasn't like him. Jeff didn't get nervous, especially not with performing; He was a natural born performer. He let it go for now, instead watching Jeff as the music started and he turned to face Nick.

_The one that I came with,  
>She had to go<br>But you look amazing,  
>Standing alone<em>

_So c'mon, c'mon  
>Move a little closer now<em>

Jeff sang along to the music, keeping his eyes locked on Nick the entire time. At that last line, he started making his way across the room, walking closer as he continued singing.

_C'mon, c'mon,  
>Ain't no way you're walkin' out<br>C'mon, c'mon,  
>Show me what you're all about<em>

As the song came to the chorus Jeff started dancing, still singing out the words, his eyes only leaving Nick's when the dance moves required it.

_Yeah,  
>I've been watching you all night<br>There's somethin' in your eyes  
>Saying, "C'mon, c'mon<br>And dance with me, baby."_

Nick watched him with a warm smile on his face. He loved watching Jeff perform, and he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into this performance even though it was only a practice run.

_Yeah,  
>The music is so loud<br>I wanna be yours now_

At that line, Jeff spun once right in front of Nick, stopping only long enough to wink at him before finishing the chorus out. Nick chuckled at the gesture. There was something different about this performance, but he wasn't sure what. It just _felt_ different for some reason. He brushed it off as Jeff continued singing.

_The one that I came with  
>Didn't know how to move<br>The way that you let your hair down  
>I can tell that you do<em>

Jeff ran a hand through Nick's hair, ruffling it a bit before he was moving across the room again as it came to the chorus for the second time. He kept shooting Nick glances while he sang along, dancing out the choreography he'd figured out a few days before.

_Every step I take,  
>I'm feelin' more and more,<br>She's callin' out,  
>She's a lucky girl.<br>My heart is racin',  
>She's turnin' around,<br>I reach for her hand  
>And I say...<em>

Jeff had walked up to Nick again by that point and reached out to grab his hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of it, his cheeks turning a little pink at the gesture.

_Hey,  
>I've been watching you all night<em>

He let go of Nick's hand and continued dancing when the music picked up again, keeping his eyes on Nick. He really hoped he was getting the hint by now...

_Yeah,  
>The music is so loud<br>I wanna be yours now..._

Nick watched Jeff, still slightly caught off guard by the kiss to his hand. The way Jeff was singing some of the lyrics... It was like he was singing _to_ Nick and not _for_ him. He was confused, because there was no way that Jeff... No, that was ridiculous. That was the kind of thing that Nick had only ever dreamt about before... not that anybody knew about that. Jeff was straight, Nick was sure of it. Or... fairly sure of it, anyway. He'd never really _asked_ about it, because it didn't matter. But now...

_C'mon, c'mon and dance with me baby_

Jeff finished singing the song, out of breath by now as he stood in front of his friend. He glanced up to meet Nick's gaze, trying to brace himself for however he was going to respond. "So... What'd you think?"

Nick looked Jeff over for a few seconds, crossing his arms over his chest, the hint of a smirk at his lips. "Is there a reason you picked that song, Jeff?" He figured there had to be, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Nick wanted to know what Jeff had to say about it.

Jeff felt his cheeks warm up and he mentally kicked himself for it. He kept his eyes on Nick's though, trying to figure out what to say. "Well..." Jeff let out a nervous laugh, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck and finally glancing down. He looked back up when he heard Nick chuckle, but he didn't know why.

Nick stepped away from the wall, stopping right in front of the blond. "Well...?" The smirk on his face was noticeable now and he was well aware that he was teasing Jeff just a little.

_Crap. Crap crap crap, what am I supposed to tell him? I didn't think he'd not get it, he HAS to get it, I thought I made it pretty obvious with all the eye contact and the wink and the kiss and- and is Nick really THAT blind?_ Jeff's mind was so busy racing that he hadn't even realized he didn't respond to Nick's question until he noticed the other boy was _still_ staring at him, now with this amused expression on his face. "Well- I... I thought I made it pretty obvious?" The words came out as a question, even though Jeff didn't mean them to. "But if... you know what, never mind. Don't worry about it, okay? There was no... it was just a song. That I randomly chose. For no reason other than it being upbeat and fun to sing. Let's just head to Warbler practice, alright?" Jeff turned to head towards the door, feeling a little embarrassed by his rambling and was sure that his face was red by now.

He didn't make it very far though before he felt a hand on his wrist tugging him back. Jeff turned back around to see Nick standing in front of him with a warm smile on his face in place of the previously amused one, and he couldn't help but to be a little confused.

"Nick, what are you-" Jeff's words were cut off when he felt Nick's lips press against his own. He was definitely surprised, but relaxed as he brought a slightly shaky hand up to cup the brunet's cheek as he returned the kiss. As far as kisses go, it was pretty damn good, but Jeff needed some answers. He broke the kiss after a few more seconds but didn't make to move any further away from Nick. "Nick...?"

"Do you really think that I'm _that_ oblivious, Jeff?" He chuckled, moving the hold he had on Jeff's wrist so that his fingers were now interlocked with the blond's. "I got what you were saying... and I'm glad that you did that," Nick smiled softly at his friend.

Jeff blinked a few times in disbelief before letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Oh thank god," he laughed lightly, giving Nick's hand a squeeze before he thought of something. "So wait, you knew what I meant, but were still acting like you didn't?"

Nick grinned and shrugged a little. "It's really fun teasing you, Jeffy. That look on your face was priceless."

"You're a horrible person," Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes. He looked down at their hands with a smile on his face before looking back up at Nick. "So..."

"So...?"

"So this means that you like me too...?" Jeff couldn't help but to sound nervous at the question. He'd been wanting to go out with Nick for months, and now that it may finally be happening, he wanted to be sure before he jumped to any conclusions.

Nick smiled warmly at Jeff before leaning forward to give him another quick kiss. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you, Jeff. Besides, I'd be an idiot not to feel the same way."

Jeff grinned, pulling Nick in for a tight hug. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Nicky."

"I think I do. I've only ever _dreamed_ that something like this would happen."

"...you dream about me?" Jeff asked as he pulled back from the hug.

Nick's face flushed as he looked Jeff in the eyes, trying to think of something to say. "I- that's not the point-"

"Oh come on!" Jeff grinned, clearly amused and glad that _he_ was the one who could do some teasing now.

"Jeff, we're gonna be late for Warblers..."

Jeff chuckled and tugged on Nick's hand as he led them out of their room. "...I still want to know about these _dreams_-"

"Dammit, Jeff!"


	9. First Kiss

So I watched that "First Kiss" video (and if you haven't seen it yet, go look it up, it is ADORABLE) and felt the need to write this because I thought the idea would be cute with Niff. :)

* * *

><p>"I'm Nick."<p>

"Jeff," the blond replied with a somewhat awkward, yet polite, smile as he stuck his hand out to shake the one in front of him.

It felt awkward but like the right thing to do. But then again, this whole situation was awkward. The idea of having to kiss someone you don't know anything about was terrifying, but for whatever reason Jeff couldn't bring himself to turn down the offer. It wasn't every day you got picked up off the street to be in some video for whatever it was. Jeff couldn't remember at the moment since he was too busy trying to act as calm and relaxed as possible.

"So we just... go whenever?" Jeff asked once the silence continued to drag on. The people behind the camera nodded and gave what were probably supposed to be reassuring smiles. He heard a chuckle come from Nick and turned back to face him, a somewhat curious expression on his face.

"Sorry, I've just never done anything like this before," Nick said, daring to take a small step towards the tall blond.

Jeff felt relieved at the comment and smiled, giving a small nod as he took a step of his own closer. "Me neither. Definitely not." A nervous chuckle slipped out and Jeff noticed the smile on Nick's face widen the slightest bit. He had to admit that the person they paired him up with was easy on the eyes, to say the least. Jeff just hoped the awkward feeling didn't last long.

Giving the director another quick glance, Jeff turned back to Nick and stepped right up to him - close enough that neither of them would have to get closer for the kiss, yet not _too_ close as to impose on Nick's personal space. After hesitating for another brief moment, Jeff brought a hand up to tilt the brunet's chin up as he leaned down to close the distance between their lips. It was a soft kiss. Sweet and full of innocence and obviously testing the waters before jumping fully in... if it even got that far. Jeff's hand moved to cup Nick's cheek just before he pulled back slightly, opening his eyes slowly just as Nick did. He was going to ask if that had been okay when Nick's lips were on his again.

Jeff was surprised, of course, but pleasantly so. Although Nick was a complete stranger, kissing him felt nice. There was no pressure to live up to any expectations of any sort and that in itself made this that much better. More enjoyable. The only thing they had to go on were names and first impressions of each other without words being spoken.

He didn't know when it happened, but Jeff's free arm had moved up to wrap around Nick's waist, moving their bodies even closer to each other's. Nick's arms had worked their way up around Jeff's neck as his fingers absentmindedly moved through the hair there.

The kiss was deeper now, yet there was still that innocence to it that was keeping them from getting too carried away. After a minute or so more of hands roaming bodies and tongues exploring mouths, Jeff reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. His face was flushed as he tried to catch his breath, and he removed his hands from Nick's hips as he stepped away enough to give the brunet his personal space back.

"Well, that was fun," Nick said with a chuckle as he straightened his shirt out, his cheeks also pink.

Jeff had a feeling his cheeks were more pink though, especially after that comment. "Definitely." He chuckled in return and reached a hand up to run through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out again.

"Sorry about the hair," Nick said. "I think I got a bit carried away there." Jeff noticed the slightest hint of a smirk on Nick's lips and was about to say something when Nick beat him to it. "Here, let me..." The brunet reached up to fix a few out of place strands of blond hair that were most likely that way anyway because of him.

"Thanks. And it's alright. It happens to the best of us," Jeff chuckled as he pulled Nick into a hug. It felt like the right thing to do, and he was relieved when Nick returned it. It was amazing how things had gone from extremely awkward to relaxed with no worries all within a couple of minutes. When Jeff remembered why they were even there in the first place, he glanced over towards the camera to see everyone by it smiling at the two of them. "So, are we done here...?" He asked them as he let go of Nick.

"Yep! You're both free to go," the director smiled. "Thank you so much for helping us out today. We'll let you know when the video is completed."

"Sounds good," Nick nodded as he glanced up at the blond again. Jeff could tell he wanted to say something, and he did too. But instead of saying a lame "thanks" or trying to find the right words, he just kind of nudged Nick playfully as they both headed for the door.

A smile spread across Nick's face and he resisted from hesitating as he put an arm around Jeff's waist. "Can I buy you lunch or something? That way maybe we can learn a thing or two about each other."

"That sounds great," Jeff replied with a smile matching Nick's. He wanted to learn as much as he possibly could about the guy standing next to him now, and hoped that he was as kind and amazing as he seemed. Jeff stayed close to Nick's side as the two of them left the room together, obviously both more happy and relaxed than when they had entered the room separately.


End file.
